I'll Meet You There
by Homely
Summary: Sequel to Never Quite Enough. Xion and Axel's summer holiday to Destiny Islands wasn't the best idea for their relationship when someone new enters Xion's life, and she's falling for him. Can Axel overcome his jealousy? Xion/Axel Xion/Riku Roxas/Naminé
1. Road Trip

**Author's note: **HELLLOO EVERYONE! The first chapter of the sequel to **Never Quite Enough **is already done. I've had a lot of time lol.

You don't _have _to read **Never Quite Enough **before this one, but if you plan on reading it then I suggest you go now, because there are spoilers in this.:):).

**Review please!**

**

* * *

**

**I'll Meet You There**

**Summery**

****

[Sequel to Never Quite Enough] Xion and Axel's summer holiday to Destiny Islands wasn't the best idea for their relationship when someone new enters Xion's life, and she's falling for him. Can Axel overcome his jealousy or will him and Xion really end? Xion/Axel Xion/Riku, Roxas/Naminé, Sora/Kairi.

* * *

Chapter One: Road Trip

_HONK!_

"Xion come on!"

_HONK!_

"I'm coming, hold your freakin' horses!"

_HONK!_

The tiny raven haired teen raced out of her front door holding a large suitcase, leaving nothing behind but a small wave directed towards her father. She carelessly threw her bag into the trunk of Axel's car and slammed the door, before hopping into the back beside Naminé.

"So impatient." Xion commented, talking to Axel, who was sitting in the drivers seat.

"Not impatient, just _really _excited." Axel replied.

"Can we go now?" Roxas asked anxiously.

"Naminé did you bring your straightener?" Xion asked the blond.

"Yeah, its in my bag."

"Great, yours is so much better than mine."

"No more hair talk, okay?" Axel declared.

"Yes, Axel just drive." Roxas urged.

"ROAD TRIP!" Axel exclaimed, with a "woo!".

The girls squealed happily and Roxas groaned, just wanting to get on the road. Axel turned on the car and sped off down the street, and right out of Twilight Town.

Their destination was Destiny Islands, a beautiful place, though far away, that had some of the best beaches in the world, especially in the summertime. The group had been anticipating the trip for over two weeks, since school had ended, and they'd all decided that Destiny Islands would be a wonderful for their summer vacation. The two cousins, Naminé and Xion, were thrilled to be seeing their other cousin Kairi, who lived there.

Xion had never met Kairi, and was enthusiastic about finally being able to meet her. She'd heard so much from Naminé about how great she is. Kairi and Naminé were Xion's cousins on her mothers side, and since she lived with her father, who was a business man who moved very often, she never saw her mothers side of the family. It was extremely coincidental that she had moved to Twilight Town, where Naminé happened to go to school, and they met up. Of course they didn't know at first, until Naminé found out and eventually told Xion.

Naminé and Xion hadn't gotten along at first at all, because Naminé was dating Roxas and Xion had taking a liking to him. Xion had changed Naminé and Roxas a lot. Because of her Naminé had felt distant from Roxas, and made a decision that broke them up. Roxas and Xion gave their relationship a chance, but it hadn't worked out when Xion realized that she loved her best friend, Axel, and Roxas had still loved Naminé. Now Xion and Naminé were best friends, and Axel and Roxas had already been.

The trip to Destiny Islands was a long one. Seven hours of driving, only stopping a few times because Xion and Naminé were hungry and had to use the washroom, and once because Roxas was carsick. For the most part Xion was sleeping and Naminé was reading. Roxas was either sleeping or playing video games on his gameboy, while Axel had no other choice but to drive.

But when they finally arrived they all knew it was worth the wait.

"Its beautiful." Xion said, amazed at the sight. Before her was nothing but the vast blue ocean, sparkling in the afternoon sun. It was 1 o'clock pm, and they had left at six in the morning.

"I haven't been here for over a year." Naminé said, starring over the ocean just as Xion did. "But I used to come all the time. I've missed it a lot."

"Ah."

"Come on you two!" Axel called over.

"Coming." the two cousins said simultaneously, slowly removing their eyes from the beautiful sight that they could have starred at for a lot longer.

"The view is way better from the beach anyways." Naminé said to Xion as they returned to where Axel and Roxas were waiting.

All of a sudden there was a scream heard. Xion and Naminé turned around and looked in all directions to see where it had come, only to find that it was from Roxas. Axel was holding up a tiny yellow scorpion by its tail and dangling it Roxas' terrified face.

"Ew! Axel get it away!" Roxas shouted at him, taking a few hasty steps back."

"What's the matter Roxas, scared of a little scorpion?" Axel teased.

"No! Just get it away from me!" Axel pretended it to throw it at him, and Roxas screamed again before darting away and hiding behind Naminé.

"Axel, what do you think you're doing?" Naminé demanded angrily.

"Aw, don't be mad Nami, I was just teasing lil' ol' Roxy over there." he mused. "All fun and games, right?"

"Thats not funny!" Roxas said angrily. "Thats disgusting!"

"Whatever." Axel carelessly tossed the scorpion into a shrub. He walked over to a giggling Xion and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Come on, lets go before Wuss in Boots over there wets himself again." he lead Xion off in the direction of the beach, leaving his car parked in a carpool section.

"That was one time!" Roxas called after him, then turned to Naminé. "He's such a jackass."

Naminé couldn't help but giggle herself, but stopped when she received a very resentful frown from Roxas. "I'm sorry." she said, holding back laughter. "You're not a"--laugh, snort--"Wuss in Boots..." she couldn't stop it, she burst out laughing.

"Shut up!"

"Okay, I'm sorry. You're not a wuss Roxas, really."

"Whatever."

She took his hand and smiled sweetly. "Come on, lets go."

"Oh, yeah and _now _you're all nice." Roxas pouted.

She laughed. "I'm sorry, really. That was just a funny comment. Anyways we better catch up to them." she went up on the tips of her toes so her eyes were at the same level as his. "Come on, cheer up."

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

-

"We'll take the ferry to that island over there." Axel said to Xion, pointing at a small island that was a little ways off the shore, but not too far. "Thats where we're meeting Kairi and her friends."

"Does she live there?"

"No, she lives here, but she spends all of her time there. You'll love it over there, its really nice."

"Are we going once Naminé and Roxas get here?"

"Yep."

Moments later Roxas and Naminé arrived at the beach hand in hand. "Are we going?" Naminé asked.

"Yeah, lets."

They got on the ferry and quickly arrived at the island. There were many palm trees about and it was very beautiful. Xion was fascinated, having grown up and lived in cities her entire life she had never been to a place to beautiful, so peaceful...

"So what do you think?" Naminé asked her.

"Its great, I love it."

"Man, its been too long." Axel said.

"Naminé, Roxas, Axel!" A very elegant sounding voice called out. They all turned, including Xion, to see a light skinned girl with vibrant red pin straight hair, bright blue eyes that could be seen from a distance, and was wearing a short baby pink dress with various zippers on it.

"Kairi!" Naminé exclaimed, running up and embracing her cousin. "How have you been?"

"I've been great! How about you?"

"I'm great."

"Good." Kairi smiled, then turned to the others. "Hey, Axel, Roxas..." she walked up to Xion. "And you must be Xion! I've heard a lot about you from Naminé. I'm glad I finally get to meet you!"

"Yeah, same here." Xion said with a smile.

"Come on, I was just watching Sora play blitzball with Tidus. He was really looking forward to seeing you again, Roxas."

"Alright."

They headed around the other side of the island, where sure enough, a boy with spiky light brown hair, Sora, and another boy with sandy blond hair, were getting into a game of blitzball.

"Hey, look who's here!" Kairi called over to him. Sora turned and looked with a clueless look just as Tidus threw the ball, only to get smoked in the face with it, causing him to go stumbling onto the sand.

"Ow!" he cried out.

"Sora, you're supposed to pay attention!" Tidus scolded him.

"Yeah, whatever. Go play with Selphie or something." Sora groaned, standing up.

"Fine, see you." Tidus ran off in the direction of a girl sitting at the docks.

"Hey guys!" Sora greeted as he walked up to the group, who were still laughing at Sora's not so graceful fall.

"Hey man." Roxas and Axel said together, not on purpose.

"Hello again." Naminé chimed with a smile.

"Yup." Kairi said. "Oh, yes, this is Xion, my other cousin."

"Hey." Xion nodded.

"Xion, this bonehead over here is Sora."

"Nice to meet you!" Sora said with a goofy grin. He took her hand and shook it excessively. "Ever been to Destiny Islands before?"

"No, this is my first trip."

"Really? Well thats great! You'll love it here, everyone does. I know I do."

"Yeah, its really beautiful."

"Yeah!" he turned to Kairi. "By the way, Kairi, have you seen Riku around anywhere? Me and him were supposed to have a race today but he never showed."

"No, I haven't seen him." she replied. "Anyways, yeah. I wanted to show Xion around the island a bit more. Do you guys just wanna stay here and hang out or...?"

"I wanna go to the beach." Axel said.

"I guess I'll go with him then." Roxas said.

"I've already seen the place countless times, I think it'd be awfully pointless if I went with you. And besides, I want you two to become more acquainted!" Naminé said.

"I should wait around here for Riku. He's always late, and when I leave he gets mad and says 'why weren't you there?'." Sora chuckled.

"Alright. Come on Xion." Kairi said.

"Okay."

The two kept on walking forward, leaving the others behind. "I'll introduce you to everyone that hangs out on the island. For some reason this island doesn't get many visitors from other places, but my friends hang out here." said Kairi.

"Alright, sounds fun." Xion said.

They walked over to the docks, where two people were sitting down together. "Hey you guys." Kairi greeted them with a wave. "This is Xion, my cousin."

"Hello." they said at the same time.

"Xion, this is"-- she pointed to the boy who was playing blitzball with Sora before--"Tidus, and this is"--she pointed to a girl with light brownish blond hair that flipped up at the ends--"Selphie."

"Nice to meet you!" Selphie exclaimed.

"Yeah." Tidus said.

"Nice to meet you too." Xion said with a smile.

Suddenly, from Xion's peripheral vision she saw a quick flash of silver go by. She quickly turned her head, but nothing was there. _What was that? _she wondered.

"Have either of you two seen Riku anywhere?" Kairi asked them.

"Not today, no." said Tidus.

"Huh. Well, lets go find Wakka."

"He's sick today." Selphie said. "Poor guy came down with the flu."

"Oh, right, I knew that." Kairi laughed. "Well see you two later. Come on Xion, I want to introduce you to Riku."

"Bye." Xion waved to Tidus and Selphie as her and Kairi walked off.

And again, Xion saw that silver in the corner of her eye. She looked over again, just as Kairi called out: "Riku!"

There was a tall boy with long hair that shined silver. Even from a distance Xion could see his bright, almost neon colored turquoise eyes. They were amazing. He wore an oversized yellow muscle shirt that showed off his muscular arms, and a pair of cargo shorts.

Riku looked over at her and smiled, but the smile disappeared when he saw Xion. That made her self conscious, but she ignored it as best she could as he made his way over. "Hey Kairi." he said.

"Hi! There's someone I want you to meet. This is Xion, she's my cousin you know."

"Hello." Riku said to her with a flashy grin.

"H-hi." Xion barely said. _What the hell? Why am I acting shy? _she asked herself in confusion. She hadn't been shy around someone since the whole Roxas incident that had happened earlier in the year. Why now?

"She's here with Naminé, Roxas, and Axel this time."

"Oh great, Axel's here." Riku laughed. He looked at Xion. "Me and Axel have never really gotten along well."

"Oh, I see." Xion said nervously, barely being able to stare into his strange eyes.

Kairi laughed. "Xion is also Axel's girlfriend."

"Oh."

"Yup. By the way Sora was looking for you, something about a race?"

"Oh, shoot. I completely forgot, I hope he's not too pissed."

"He'll be fine." Kairi said happily. "When will you two ever stop racing each other? Someone always has to be better than the other, I swear."

"I'm better." Riku chuckled. "No, I'm kidding. I think we're both pretty tough to beat. Well I better go look for him. I'll see you two around." he turned to walk away. "By the way, it was nice meeting you, Xion."

-

So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Just plain dumb? Or am I just moving too quickly? :S.

**Review please! **I really appreciate it.


	2. The Island

**Author's note: **Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you all like it! Heres the second chapter.

**Review please!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: The Island**

After Kairi had shown Xion around the island they returned to the beach that the others were at. Axel and Roxas had left their bathing suits in the car, so they couldn't go swimming yet.

"So, I'm hosting a party here tonight." Kairi said to everyone. "Obviously you're all invited. Think of it as a welcoming to Xion."

"Thanks." Xion smiled.

"No problem! I want everyone to get to know you better, like I did while showing you around. It'll be held right here on this part of the island, because its the nicest view of the ocean. After Sora and Riku are done with their race they're coming to help me set up. Oh, there they are now." she left and walked up to Sora and Riku.

"I'm going to go draw this." Xion said to Axel.

"Draw what?" he asked.

"This view. The ocean, the sun, the trees. Everything here is so beautiful."

"Yeah, it is."

"I'll see you around then." he reached up and kissed him on the cheek before heading off.

Just off the beach where grass started to grow there was a wooden stage of some sort, with a straw roof and inside there were a few tables with chairs set up. It looked a bit like a café, only there was no food being sold. There was only one other person there, who was reading a very large book. Xion sat down in an empty chair and took out her pocket sketchbook and quickly began to sketch the scene before her. She memorized the colors of the sand, the sun, and the water because she didn't have her pencil crayons with her, and would have to go back and color it after. In about ten minutes the drawing was complete. Well, the rough draft was.

In a bit Axel came up and joined her. He felt like a third wheel with Roxas and Naminé. He smiled at her and was about to sit down, when he noticed the person sitting nearby with the huge book. He squinted his eyes trying to see the person more clearly.

"What is it?" Xion asked.

"I think its... Be right back." he walked over to the person. "Zexion?" he asked.

He looked up from his book. "Oh great." the boy said, rolling his eyes. He slammed the book shut and adjusted his glasses. "If you don't mind my asking, what the hell are you doing here?"

"What's wrong Zexy, not happy to see me?" he mused.

"Yes, you're exactly right." He brushed his long bang from his face for a moment but a few seconds later it fell back into place, covering only one of his eyes, then scoffed. "I came here to get away from annoying pests like _you, _and now you're here?"

"Got that right. So wassup? You should get in the sun man, you're as white as a sheet."

"Oh I wonder why." Zexion said sarcastically. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to go kill myself in the ocean before you can ruin my vacation anymore."

"Hey, wait. I won't bug you, okay?"

Zexion seemed to have raised an eyebrow but it was hard to tell with his hair all in his face. "Oh really?"

"Yeah man, I came here to spend some time with my friends and girlfriend, not bother you. That can wait until I come back to school next year."

"Joy. You're returning for another year?"

"Yes sir. Well, to be honest I didn't graduate."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, pathetic I know, but I didn't get in my forty hours on community service. I only had like... twenty. Plus I failed geography in grade nine and a bunch of other pointless courses that I never bothered with."

"I see."

"Its gonna be a blast hangin' out next year. I hope we have some classes together!"

"Lets pray to god that we don't."

"Aw cheer up."

"No." with that Zexion got up and walked away in the direction of the ferry so he could go back to his peaceful reading on a different beach.

Xion couldn't help but giggle. "What the hell was _that _about?"

"Grade eleven kids, they never learn."

"Hey, aren't you forgetting what grade _I'm _in?"

"Oh, right." Axel laughed.

Of course I'm going into grade twelve now. I guess that kid is too then, huh?"

"Yep. Good ol' Zexy, he never fails to amuse me."

Xion laughed. "I can tell."

-

"Sora hurry up!" Kairi called over to Sora, who was carrying a buffet table over to the beach. "The party is in one hour and we're not ready. Where's the food, where's Riku?"

"Kairi calm down." Riku's voice sounded from behind her. "Everything is going to be just fine, you'll see."

"But I want it to be _perfect!" _She insisted.

"Go relax, okay? Sora and I will take care of everything."

"Yeah Kairi, you're overworking yourself, again." Sora said.

"You're right. I'll just be... Somewhere." with that she walked off.

"Kairi needs to chill. She's always striving for perfection." Riku commented.

"I know." Sora agreed with a sigh, "I think she just gets stressed easily."

"Yeah." Riku picked up the other side of the buffet so Sora wasn't carrying it alone.

"Thanks." Sora said. "This stupid thing is really heavy when you're carrying it alone."

"Nah, I think you're just weak." Riku joked. All of a sudden, Riku noticed Xion and Axel parting ways. Without another word to Sora he dropped his end of the table.

"Hey, Riku!" Sora complained. Riku ignored him and walked off in the direction of Xion, leaving Sora to once again carry the table by himself.

"Hey Xion." Riku greeted.

"Oh, hi Riku." she said.

"Looking forward to the party?"

"Yeah, I bet its going to be really fun." she smiled, and Riku blushed a bit.

"Y-yeah." he stammered. "Kairi was working really hard so... yeah." his cheeks were pink and he could barely meet Xion's bright blue eyes. He obviously noticed that she was really pretty, and Riku was always shy around pretty girls when he first met them. _I wonder why a beautiful girl like her is dating a douche bag like Axel?_

"She really shouldn't put so much effort into it just for me, I feel kind of bad."

"Don't worry about it. Kairi tends to strive for perfection a lot, thats just the kind of person she is."

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah."

"Well I better go find Naminé, I was looking for her. You haven't seen her anywhere, have you?"

"No, not yet. Sorry."

"Nah, its okay. I'll talk to you later, right?"

"Right, bye."

-

Axel watched as Xion walked away from Riku, and noticed the boy starring at her until she was out of sight. _What does he think he's doing talking to my girlfriend?_

_

* * *

_

Ooo Axel doesn't like what he sees. **Review please!**


	3. The Ocean

**Author's note: **Hey guys, heres another update. Thanks for all of those lovely reviews!:):) Happy new year everyone!

**Review please!**

**PLEASE READ: **I've created a **C2 **dedicated to Xion! Please subscribe if you love her as much as I do!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: The Ocean**

Xion had never really watched the sun set before in her life. She'd seen it slowly descending in the sky, but after that she'd usually just go inside. She sat on the beach, watching Axel, Roxas and Naminé throw a ball around. They seemed to be having enough fun. She would have liked to join them, but she wanted some time alone. Ever since her and Axel had started dating things just hadn't been the same. Though she loved him, she sometimes missed the days where she could sit on a bench outside the school and just draw a picture of anything that came to mind. She just sat there and felt the cool breeze against her skin, and for the first time, watched the sun set over the horizon.

The ocean seemed to glow and the sun appeared to have gotten three times bigger, until it finally disappeared. Xion took a deep breath, savoring the moment. The sunset was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"The parties starting, Xion." Kairi's voice suddenly sounding, disturbing Xion's peace, but she didn't mind.

"Oh, alright then. I'll be over in a minute."

"Okay, see you."

She cast her eyes upon the ocean again but there was nothing beautiful there anymore. She sighed, and stood up.

Kairi really had gone all out for the party. There were colorful lights up everywhere and tables of food everywhere. She'd even set up chairs and little places for people to lounge around and chat. There was a surprising amount of people there; Xion had only expected there to be a few, but there was at least one hundred. The place looked like a night club or something.

"Hey, enjoying the party?"

Xion turned to see Riku smiling at her. "Oh, hey. I just got here, but its really nice."

"Yeah." he handed her a small plastic cup filled with juice.

"Thanks." she nodded, taking it from him.

"So, what's Twilight Town like?" he asked, as the two of them walked over to the shore.

"Well, its big I guess." she laughed nervously, not sure how to explain. "Have you never been there?"

"Not yet, I've been wanting to go for a while. I guess I've just never gotten around to it."

She smiled at him, and he blushed a bit. But thankfully for Riku Xion never noticed when people blushed. "Twilight High is really nice."

"When did you move there?"

"Just after christmas last year. I was really overwhelmed at the beauty of the school; all of the other schools I've attended in the past weren't that great at all."

He laughed. "And how many schools have you been to?"

"A lot." she chuckled. "My father is a business man, we're always moving around. Thankfully he told me that we'd be staying in Twilight Town for a long time, cause he has a good job there."

"Thats good then. I've lived here my whole life, but I never get tired of it." he sighed and breathed in the cool ocean air, and Xion did the same.

"I don't know how anyone could get tired of a place like this. I'd love to live here."

"Yeah. There is one problem though."

"What's that?"

"We have to wear _uniforms _at school." he groaned.

Xion giggled. "Oh, that is a problem. I'd definitely hate to wear the same outfit everyday."

"Yeah, it sucks. But other than that its a pretty great school and a beautiful place."

"Hmm."

"So, have you graduated yet?" he questioned.

"No, I'm just going into grade twelve this year."

"Oh, I see."

"What about you?"

"Yeah, I did. I'm going back to school to take a few more courses. Thankfully this time around I don't have to wear a uniform."

"Thats good."

"Yeah."

There was a moment of silence, and all that could be heard was the soothing sound of the waves and chatter coming from behind them.

"Hey, you know where the best view of the ocean is?" he suddenly asked, breaking their silence.

"Um, I dunno, where?"

"Here, I'll show you."

He took Xion up to a very small island was was attached to the island by a bridge. On it, there was a tree that had been bent over on its side, or maybe it had just grown that way. Riku waked over to it and climbed on, then slip over and made room for Xion. She sat on too, and marveled at the way the moonlight lit up the ocean.

"Wow, this is a great view." she said.

"Sora, Kairi and I used to come here a lot, but now we don't so often." he sighed.

"What's that fruit over there?" Xion asked, pointing to a yellow, star shaped fruit that was hanging from the end of the tree.

"Oh, thats a paupu fruit."

"Oh, really? I didn't know they were shaped like that."

"Yeah, its weird." he slid over a bit more and reached over to grab the fruit, then went back over to Xion. "They say that if two people share one, their destinies will become intertwined." he smiled at her.

"Have you ever shared one of someone?"

"Not yet, no."

She looked at him with twinkling eyes and beamed. "Well, will you share one with me?"

-

"Where the hell is Xion?" Axel asked Roxas.

"I haven't seen her." he replied, taking a bite of cake.

"We've barely spent any time together." he pouted.

"Don't worry, we have lots of time left here. You guys will spend time together."

"Well I wanna spend time with her now." he rushed away. "Hey, Kairi!"

"Oh hey Axel." the red head greeted. "Like the party?"

"Yeah, its great. Have you seen Xion anywhere?"

"I saw her a little while ago, but haven't seen her since."

"Damn it where did she go?" Frustrated and annoyed, Axel charged off in the direction of the tree.

-

"We drink paupu juice a lot in Twilight Town." Xion said, taking half of the fruit from Riku.

"They're getting popular now, aren't they? They come exclusively from here."

"Don't they grow anywhere else?"

"Nope."

"Well, thats kind of cool."

"Yep. Okay, on three. One... Two..Thr--"

"What the hell is going on here?" Axel voiced just as Xion and Riku were about to eat their paupu.

"Oh, hi Axel." Xion said.

"Are you guys sharing a _paupu?" _he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah?"

"Xion, _we _haven't even shared one yet, and you're sharing one with this guy?"

"What's the big deal?" she raised an eyebrow. Why was he getting so worked up about it.

"Go away Axel, we were just hanging out." Riku said.

"She's _my _girlfriend." Axel said defensively.

"Axel, leave." Xion ordered, getting angry and irritated with him.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," he said in a sarcastic tone, "but didn't we come here to spend time together?"

"And we will spend time together, just not right now. Now _go." _She pointed her finger at the party that was happening a little ways away. This time, Axel didn't argue. He grimaced at her in anger before storming off.

"How do you put up with that?" Riku asked.

"He's never like this." she looked back at him with regret. "I feel kind of bad now." she hopped off the tree. "Sorry, I better go find him. I'll see you later."

Disappointment was clear in Riku's expression. "Bye."

-

"Axel wait!" Xion called out, chasing after her boyfriend.

"What, come to rub it in even more that you'd rather spend time with someone you just met than your boyfriend?" he said angrily.

"No actually. I came to apologize."

"Whatever."

"Axel." she grabbed his arm and stopped him from walking away. "Sorry, okay? Riku and I were just getting aquatinted."

"I think you were doing a bit more than that." he stressed. "God Xion, why don't you just dump be now and save yourself the trouble?"

"What? Why would I want to dump you?"

"You were sharing a friggen _paupu fruit _with him, you obviously like him."

"Oh." she finally started to understand. "You think because I was sharing the fruit with him, it means that I like him?"

"Well, yes! Haven't you heard the legend? If two people share a paupu fruit their destinies will become intertwined."

"Oh... I didn't realize what it meant."

He scoffed. "Yes you did." she felt terrible. At the time she was perfectly aware of what it meant, but Xion was never one to believe in myths and legends. Though she hated to admit it, she actually did kind of like Riku. He was a really nice person, and he actually seemed interested in her. He asked her questions and even though she knew it wasn't that interesting he acted fascinated. _Damn it Xion, you have a boyfriend! _She scolded herself, wondering what on earth she was thinking when she was about to share that fruit with Riku. She couldn't do that to Axel, she did love him. _Then why have I been feeling so angry and unsure around Axel, and so safe around Riku?_

_

* * *

_

Was this chapter okay? Its not very long, but I guess it kind of starts out the whole story line. You can kind of see where things are going lolol.

**Review please!**


	4. Complications

**Author's note: **Hey everyone, thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you're all enjoying this:). Sorry for not updating... I'm having writers block D:, but I tried my best with this chapter, though its short. Hope you like it!

**Review please!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Complications**

Xion tried her hardest to enjoy the party, she really did. But Axel was still upset with her and wasn't talking to her. Every time she would approach him, he'd walk away. She found it immature and annoying, but couldn't catch up to him to tell him that. It was so frustrating. Yet, she was doing the same thing Axel was doing to her to Riku. She didn't want to talk to him. She didn't want to start liking him; she liked Axel too much.

"Xion, wait!" Riku's voice called after her. Once again she pretended that she didn't hear him. She felt bad, but ignored it, and kept walking. She saw Axel starring off into the ocean with his hands in the pockets of his jeans. Xion was feeling so emotional. As much as she tried she couldn't stop the tears from escaping her eyes. She grew nervous as she approached Axel. She walked up in silence and stood beside him. He said nothing, so she wasn't sure if he even realized she was there. She cleared her throat, catching his attention.

"I don''t want to be fighting." Xion said.

Axel sighed. "Me neither."

"This is our vacation, we're supposed to be spending time together. I'm sorry."

"That's right."

"But this is only the first day. I was just making a new friend... I hope you can understand."

"I suppose. Its just the whole fruit thing..."

"I wasn't thinking. I was just... confused."

"You knew what the fruit symbolized."

"Yes, but I didn't think it was a big deal... Or something like that... I don't even know what I thought. I'm sorry."

"...Okay."

She could tell that her apology wasn't enough. "Look, if it'll make you feel any better..." she cleared her throat. "Axel, I love you."

His emerald eyes immediately looked at her, with total shock. Axel had told Xion a million times before that he loved her, but she had never told him. This was the first time, and he could tell by her eyes, that she was being honest. "Seriously?" he gaped.

"Yeah." she smiled. "I really do."

He beamed. "Awe, I can't stay mad at you." he laughed and pulled her into an embrace. "You're too little and cute."

"Okay, okay." she giggled, hugging him back. They pulled away and pecked each other on the lips, before starring off into the ocean, holding hands.

-

Riku watched Axel and Xion from afar. He sighed. _I wish that was me. _He had discovered that he really liked Xion. She wasn't just pretty, she was interesting. But she was also taken. It wouldn't have been so bad if she was dating someone else; but Axel? He was such a jerk. Riku didn't know what Xion saw in him. But, there was the possibility that Axel had changed. Riku refused to believe it.

-

Xion, Axel, Roxas and Naminé were staying at Kairi's house. It was pretty big, and there were many bedrooms. The party was a lot of fun; after Axel and Xion made up they went off and joined the others. By the time they got back to Kairi's they were exhausted, and everyone went right to sleep.

The next day Axel awoke early and went out to the island, with only one intention. He wanted to give Riku a piece of his mind. Even though him and Xion had already made up, he needed to inform Riku to stay away from her. He stepped off the ferry, and sure enough, Riku was sitting in the sand, like he usually did in the mornings, Axel remembered.

"Yo, Riku."

Riku turned and frowned when he saw Axel. "What do you want?" he grumbled.

"Look, I'm just going to set things straight, okay? Stay away from Xion."

Riku stood up and faced Axel. "Who are you to tell me what to do?" he challenged.

"She's my girlfriend. I don't like you talking to her."

"Well why don't you tell _her _to stop seeing _me." _

"No, she'd just get mad at me."

"And you think she's not going to be angry when I tell her you asked me not to talk to her?"

Axel could feel his blood boiling as his anger grew. "Just shut up!" he shouted. "Stay away from her. If I ever see you talking to her again I'll--"

"You'll what?" Riku cut him off. "'Kick my ass'? I honestly don't think you have the guts." he smirked at Axel's enraged expression, slightly amused.

"I hate you, man." Axel said.

"Yeah, well I hate you too." muttered Riku. "Go away, I'm trying to be at peace."

Axel growled in frustration. "Stay away from Xion." he said one last thing to Riku, before hopping on the ferry and heading back to Kairi's place.

-

"Axel, where'd you go?" Xion asked, running up to him.

"I had to take care of something." Axel grumbled, walking past her towards the house.

"What'd you do?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Axel." he ignored her. "Axel!" she yelled, grabbing his arm and twisting him so he was facing her. "What did you do?" she asked again.

Axel wanted to lie, but he just couldn't. "I told Riku to stay away from you." he said, sounding ashamed. He was only ashamed that he couldn't lie to her about it, really, not that he had told Riku to stay away.

"You did _what?" _she gasped. "What the hell, you had no right to do that!"

"Yes I did. I don't like him, Xion."

"But I do!" she tried to calm herself by rubbing her forehead, but it didn't work. She sighed. "I seriously cannot believe you. I said-- I told you that I was just making a new friend, we're nothing more." she stammered, then grimaced at him. "Or, should he be more?" Axel looked at her hardly when she said this. "Because, right now, you're not acting like a very good boyfriend at all. I bet Riku wouldn't treat me like this."

"All I did was tell him not to see you!" Axel exclaimed in exasperation.

"He's my friend. I like him. You don't tell me who I can't be friends with." she said slowly, hoping that maybe he would understand if she wasn't talking to quickly.

"I didn't--"

"I've had enough." Xion starred at him harshly, right in the eyes. "I'll be at the island. Don't come unless you need me." With that, she turned and walked away. She was so angry she couldn't even think straight. The second day there and she's already fighting with Axel... What was up with that? She really needed to talk to someone.

* * *

Eh, short chapter. Do you think its okay? D:

**Review please!**


	5. Confusion

**Author's note: **Hey everyone, SO SORRY I haven't updated! I've had major writers block... and this chapter is short, I'm also sorry about that. But thank you so much for the reviews! The next chapter will be longer, I promise. I'll update as soon as I can.

**Review please!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter five: Confusion**

Xion stepped off of the ferry and onto the island. From what she could see, the place was deserted. It was an early hour, after all. She could think of nothing else to do, so she kicked off her lime green high top shoes, walked over to the shore and sat down so the tide was just touching her bare feet. She breathed in the fresh ocean air, and relaxed. She couldn't stay angry here. The view was too beautiful, the air was too pure, and the cool breeze felt too calming. As she starred blankly forward, she thought about Axel's intentions. Maybe he just didn't want Xion to fall for any other guys...

But she could fall for Riku, and still love Axel, couldn't she?

So far, Riku seemed like a really great friend. Xion just got caught up in the moment when she'd asked him to share the fruit with her... But she honestly didn't know that Axel would take it so seriously. _I really messed up, didn't I..._

"Ugh, damn it." she said out loud, sighing in frustration, getting up. Once again, she felt bad for flipping out at Axel. She knew his intentions weren't bad... She decided that she was going to go apologize again. Why did this have to be so confusing?

Xion headed in the direction of the ferry, when someone stopped her. Of course it would be Riku.

"Hey." he said, smiling warmly. Blush tinged Xion's cheeks, and she shyly looked away.

"Hi." she replied.

"How are you?"

"I'm good. You?"

"Just fine. Look, I'm uh, sorry about last night... I didn't mean to mess things up between you and your boyfriend."

Xion laughed softly. "Don't worry about it. Its my fault, really. I shouldn't have wanted to share the fruit, and Axel just got the wrong idea."

"No, no its my--"

"No, stop." Xion giggled, cutting Riku off. "We can't just stand here arguing about who's fault it is." Riku smiled and nodded. "And I know Axel came and told you to 'stay away from me' earlier. To be perfectly honest I'm pretty mad that he did that but..." she trailed off, searching for the right words.

"What's past is past?" Riku suggested, finishing Xion's sentence. She nodded.

"Don't listen to him. He's never like this... I mean, I've been dating him for almost half a year now, and he's been really wonderful. I suppose he's just competitive, or something."

"Yeah, he is." Riku agreed. "And, honestly I wasn't going to listen to him anyways." he chuckled.

"Oh?" Xion laughed. "Well, I wouldn't have either."

"So, where are you off to?"

"I was actually going to go apologize to Axel for being a jerk. He told me about what he said to you and I kind of freaked."

_"You're _going to apologize to _him?" _he questioned, his jaw dropping slightly.

"Stupid, I know, but I feel guilty." she admitted.

"Oh, don't feel guilty. Xion... we haven't known each other for long, and I hope you don't take this as an offense, but I think you should wait until he apologizes."

"I should, shouldn't I..." Xion trailed off into thought, then decided. "You know what? You're right. Axel's been nothing but a jerk since we arrived yesterday."

"Exactly."

"He can come to me.'

"Yes."

She grinned at him, and Riku's heart fluttered at her lovely smile. "Thanks." she said.

"N-no problem." Riku stammered, a hint of blush appearing on his cheeks. As always, Xion didn't notice.

-

Axel sat with Roxas and Naminé, thinking of what he should do next. _Should I go talk to Xion? _He wondered. Part of him wanted to do that, but his ego told him otherwise. He felt that apologizing would make him seem feminine 'like Roxas', though Roxas wasn't really, Axel just thought of his best friend that way. Because he respected women and was generally a very nice guy, he was automatically considered feminine, or, a 'wuss'. Roxas didn't enjoy these nicknames but Axel sure got a kick out of it.

* * *

Haah, I couldn't think of a chapter title so... sorry that it sucks xD

**Review please!**


	6. Of Jealousy and Surfboards

**Author's note: **Hey guys. This chapter isn't as long as I was planning it to be, but I'm getting into the story again, which is good. But where'd my reviewers go for the last chapter? D:, I hope I didn't lose any.

**Review please!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: Of Jealousy and Surfboards**

It had been a week since Xion and the others had arrived in Destiny Islands. Ever since Axel had told Riku to stay away from Xion the second day, Riku had been spending _more _time with Xion. They usually hung out on the beach on the island. Xion would watch Riku surf while basking in the sun and enjoying her holiday, even without Axel.

Axel wasn't too happy though. Xion wouldn't even look at him. Why was she so mad? She didn't need to take things so seriously. He always watched jealously as Xion and Riku walked around the island happily while Axel was sitting there ranting his problems to Zexion, who always liked to read in the shade on the island. He was upset and confused. Why hadn't Xion come to apologize to him yet? That's what he was expecting. Typical Xion was very apologetic. Maybe Riku had something to do with it.

Eventually Axel began to feel like the only one left out. He looked at Roxas and Naminé, Kairi and Sora, and even Tidus and Selphie with envy. Then when he looked at Riku and Xion, it made his blood boil. That was supposed to be him making Xion laugh, not Riku.

Riku and Axel had never gotten along, ever since the first time Axel visited two years ago. Him and Riku were both stubborn, and in turn, didn't get along. But now this? Axel's hatred grew even more just thinking about it.

_Then why don't you just apologize to Xion? _His conscious queried.

_I don't know, because it shows weakness! _He replied mentally.

_How...?_

Axel shook the thoughts from his head. Sometimes he really hated his conscious. It just didn't understand him.

He was sitting on the deck of the island, with Zexion silently reading a book by his side. As it had been for the past few days, we watched with a grimace on his face as Xion sat on a beach chair, spectating Riku as he surfed. The waves weren't huge, but they were big enough. Again, jealously burned in Axel as he watched Riku surf perfectly through a larger wave. Axel knew how to surf, but he always fell down and made a complete fool of himself. Riku appeared to be perfect at everything Axel wasn't. A sad thought dawned upon him.

Maybe he just couldn't keep up? Maybe Xion deserved someone better than Axel. Maybe she deserved to be with the perfect Riku.

No, he wouldn't accept it. Xion and Axel had been together for nearly half a year... That wasn't long enough. He couldn't to let it end like this. He _wouldn't. _Without a word to Zexion he stood up and walked across to sand to Xion's chair. Large black sunglasses were covering her blue orbs, so he couldn't tell if she was looking at him or not.

"Xion?" he asked.

She didn't budge.

"Xion?" he repeated.

"Oh, hey Axel." she said casually, a hint of smugness in her tone. She didn't even face him.

"Look, I need to talk to you." he said.

"Oh really? What about?"

He grew slightly annoyed with her. She was obviously playing dumb just to piss him off, and it was working. He shoved his irritation to the side and focused on what was important. "Sorry, okay?"

She sat up and faced him, then moved her glasses down the bridge of her nose so her eyes were just peeking out. "What's that?" she asked. He didn't answer. "Sorry, I didn't hear you." a smirk appeared on her lips.

"I said I'm sorry."

"What now?"

"Sorry." he said hotly. He eyed him for a moment, and then lay back down, moving her sunglasses back up over her eyes. Axel stared at her intently waiting for a reply. She didn't answer. "Well?" he urged.

"Well what?"

"Do you forgive me?"

"Not really, no."

Axel's face fell. "What-- Why not?" he demanded.

"The truth is, your apology wasn't very sincere." she told him, examining her painted fingernails. Axel's jaw hung open in pure annoyance. "You can go now." Xion dismissed him with a wave of her hand.

Axel opened his mouth to say something but no words came. Now he was angry. He wanted to yell at her so badly, but controlled his temper. He stormed back over to Zexion. He sat down and slumped in his chair. "What a bitch."

-

Riku washed up on shore carrying his surf board in one hand. With a curious expression on his face he approached Xion. She noticed him, and sat right up to face him. "Done for the day?" she questioned with a grin.

"Nope, just taking a break." he said, plopping down on the towel that was laying in the sand beside Xion's chair. "So what was that about?" he asked. She sent him a quizzical look. "With Axel, I mean. You sent him off looking pretty pissed."

"Oh, yes, that." Xion said. "He tried to apologize to me. I didn't take it."

"Why not?"

"Simple: He obviously didn't mean it. I mean, he wasn't like 'Xion, I'm so sorry if I hurt you in any way.' it was 'Sorry, okay?'. Not very sincere, of you ask me."

"You're right, that isn't." he chuckled slightly. "So, what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, are you gonna dump him or...?"

"No, no of course not." Xion said, and Riku's heart sank a little, but it wasn't obvious. "I'm just going to wait. Give him time and he'll come around with a sincere apology."

"Oh."

"But until then, I'm perfectly happy out here, watching you surf." she said truthfully. Xion loved watching Riku surf. Actually, she just loved watching Riku in general. But she wouldn't admit that to herself.

"Really?" Riku asked. Xion nodded. "Well, you're in luck." Riku laughed, jumping up to his feet, suddenly happy. "Because I'm going to go surf now."

"Nice." Xion smiled, giving him a thumbs up.

"I'll teach you how, if you'd like." he offered. Xion thought about it for a moment, but quickly decided.

"Sure, I'd like that." she smiled.

"Sweet. I'll get you a board."

"Now?"

"Why not?"

"Alright." Xion couldn't help but beam at Riku, and he returned it. He really _was _a nice guy. Xion liked him a lot already, though it pained her to know this. But she couldn't help it. She was falling for him, no doubt about it.

-

"So Xion and Riku have grown pretty close, eh?" Roxas said to Naminé, as the two walked towards the surf shack to pick up their supplies.

"Yeah, they have." Naminé nodded.

"Poor Axel."

"Did they break up?"

"No, I don't think so. But I mean, look at them all." Roxas gestured towards Axel, who was sitting with a frown on his face, watching as Xion and Riku talked and laughed. Riku nodded, and then started jogging over in the direction of Roxas and Naminé, who were now standing just outside of the surf shack. They stared at him questioningly.

"Hey guys." he said, then jogged right past them. Roxas and Naminé exchanged confused glances, and before they knew it, Riku was rushing past them again, this time holding another surfboard.

"Why does he need that?" Roxas asked, looking at the board that was already where Xion was. They both assumed the obvious.

"He's going to teach Xion how to surf?" Naminé questioned, raising an eyebrow. It was hard to believe, since Xion had scarcely played a sport in her life.

"Apparently."

They glanced at each other again, then back at Xion and Riku. "Weird." Naminé said. They both nodded.

* * *

Next chapter: Surfing Lessons!

Lol, I wonder what thats about. Sorry for you Axel/Xion fans! I'm sad too. But don't worry, things will get sorted out. They can't stay in a fight forever, right?

**Review please! They really motivate me to keep writing.:)**


	7. Surfboarding Lessons

**Author's note: **Yo guys, thanks for reviewing. Sorry this chap is so short, I wanted to update :).

**REVIEW! :D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven: Surfboarding Lessons**

**-**

"When you're on a surfboard," Riku started, "the board must stay in the same relation to the water as it was without your weight on it."

Xion raised a thin eyebrow. "What?" she asked.

"Just lay down on the board." Riku told her through a smile. Xion nodded, and steadied her surfboard on the water. She lay her body down, and waited for something to happen. Just as she glanced back at Riku, a wave came and splashed her in the face. She grimaced, and Riku laughed. "Paddle your way out a bit more." She began to use her arms as paddles and slowly made her way forward in the water.

-

"What the hell are they doing?" Axel questioned Zexion, as he watched Xion and Riku float atop surfboards. "Xion can't surf..."

"Perhaps Riku is teaching her." Zexion said, not even looking up from his book.

"Well that's gay."

"Not really."

"Ugh, I can't just let him win."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Riku's a stuck up prick, he doesn't deserve Xion."

"And you do?"

"... Thanks."

-

"Whoa!" Xion exclaimed, tumbling off of the surfboard and into the ocean. Riku chuckled.

"You're getting the hang of it!"

"Not really!" she laughed, standing up. She dragged her surfboard to the shore, and sat in the shallow water. "Okay, I'm done."

"What?" he threw open his arms. "Come on, Xion! You can't just give up!"

She smirked. "Watch me."

Riku rolled his eyes. "Fine, have it your way." he sat down in the water beside her.

"Ah." she exhaled, staring out over the ocean. "I can't get over how pretty it is here!"

"You get used to it."

"I dunno if I ever will." they glanced at each other and smiled. They both caught their gazes lingering for moments, before both of them turned away blushing. _Ah, crap! _Xion thought. _Don't fall for him, you can't fall for him!_

But it was too late. Xion knew deep down that she had already developed feelings for Riku. Feelings unlike hers for Roxas. Feelings unlike hers for _Axel. _She wanted to be with him, and she was hating herself more and more every time she thought of how cute he looked. Suddenly, Xion stood to her feet.

"I've gotta go." she said. "Thanks for the attempt at teaching."

"Uh, yeah, no problem." He smiled at her, a hint of sadness in his expression. She waved a little, before walking off to the ferry. It was getting late, and she was going to meet Kairi at her house.

As Xion walked, she couldn't help but notice Axel in the corner of her eye. Little over a week ago, Xion had never even imagined that they wouldn't be together. Well, they were together. They just... weren't talking. She didn't want to talk to him, to be honest. He'd mistreated her, and until he apologized sincerely, she wasn't about to forgive him.

She wasn't a very forgiving person.

-

Xion met up with Kairi, and the two of them headed out for a walk. Sora was hanging out with Riku, and Roxas with Naminé.

"So," Kairi began, "You and Axel?"

Xion chuckled. "What about us?"

"You're doing alright?"

The raven haired girl sighed. "Not really, to be honest."

"I don't blame you." she said. "Me and Axel... I dunno, we're weird. I used to be friends with him, kinda, but..."

"I think I get where you're coming from. Axel can be irritating. We were best friends before we were dating, you know..."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. In all truth... I kind of miss those days."

"Maybe... you guys should just stay friends then?"

"I'm thinking that... maybe that's a good idea. At least until I figure out what I want." she paused. "Which leaves even more questions."

"You like Riku, don't you..."

Xion nodded sadly. "... Yes. I mean, how could I not? He's a great guy. He laughs at my jokes, he listens when I speak... Its like when we're talking, I'm the only one he sees. His eyes, which are an amazing color by the way, are always fixed on me. He makes me feel so special... I just can't feel that way with Axel anymore."

"Well, Xion... Its sounds to me like you've lost your feelings for him."

Silence. Xion didn't want that to be true. What kind of person would she be, if she just lost all feelings for her first boyfriend, just like that? "I... I don't know." she replied. "I don't know what to do."

"Well, this is going to sound incredibly corny and cliché, but you should listen to your heart."

Xion giggled. "Yeah... that is corny!'

"Hey, shut up! Its true."

She sighed. "I know."

"Just give it some time. Sadly... you don't have forever to decide this."

Xion exhaled, disappointed with everything. "Sadly."

* * *

This wasn't really that great, but I hope you liked it!  
:)

Review please!!!


End file.
